Stuck in the Middle
by AlmostAvalice
Summary: Dave caught in Jade's shenanigans may lead to some other things. Rated M for language and lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Gog fucking damn it._

You are Dave Strider, and you seem to be stuck in the middle of one of this crazy girls shenanigans. Again. You currently live with Jade Harley, because she was evicted from her home, and she's been reeking all types of havoc in your tiny 1 bedroom apartment that she insists on sharing your one tiny bedroom.

She some how ironically talked you into playing a few games of strip chess, and the amount of clothes you both are wearing is making you slightly uncomfortable. No. Not _slightly_ uncomfortable, but _very_ uncomfortable. you never really noticed how big Harley's breasts were, and what nice curves she hid underneath her light blue hoodie she wore all the time. You never noticed how nicely toned and fit her legs were and how very attractive her-

Stop. For fucks sake stop it, because your lower member couldn't bare anymore if it tried. you sat there and watched Jade carefully choose her move. All her concentration is on winning, on seeing you naked. You were only wearing pants and your underwear, and it would not help your raging boner if you took off your ever tightening black skinny jeans.

"Ha! Checkmate!" you stared at the board, and indeed, it was _Checkmate._

"Nice one Harley," you stand up and gather your disembodied pieces of clothes laying promptly on the floor disorderly, "but I'm done playing these silly games," you frantically search for a clock to check the time and, to your luck, see that its just about time you head to work, "It's just about time for me to head to the club."

Jade looked at you with the cutest, but ever so painful, sad expression you had ever seen ever, "Oh, okay. I'll just be at home alone, I guess," she said gathering her clothes just as you id, and headed towards our room.

You sighed, the guilt trip, "Jade, if you want, you can tag along and help me mix some beats I guess," you said rubbing the back of my head, "It would be more interesting then sitting here alone, ya'know," Her face lit up in excitement.

"Really? Won't I get in the way?" you could imagine her with dog ears with a wagging tail at this point.

"Not at all the DJ gets his own room where he can mix from above the crowd. You can just sit back relax and enjoy the music."

"I'll get changed right now," She scurried off to the room, picked a few clothes, and scurried off to the bathroom to change. You wonder, _if she wanted to play a strip game with me, then what's the harm of changing in the same room? _You feel that you will never understand this girl.

* * *

You are Jade Harley, and you can't believe the coolest guy in the world has invited _you_ to go with him to work. You have to put up a good show tonight or he won't let you tag along again.

You actually have had quite a crush on the cool kid for some time now, and your attempt to see him naked was foiled by the fact he had to go to work at night. But it doesn't matter anymore because that cool guy out there is taking you to a club. You put on the black strapless dress, and wrapped yourself in a glittery shall. You also put some eye defining make-up on and curled your long, black, messy, hair into neat, elaborate, ringlets. You walk out side confident in your looks too see that no one was there.

* * *

You are Dave Strider and you have no fucking idea where your black suit is. You swear to god it was in your closet, but it wasn't there. You go outside of the room to see jade pouting on the couch. She looked up at you in surprise.

"Dave! I thought you left without me!" She suddenly started to blush.

"No, I'm not even fucking ready yet. Have you seen my black suit? I can't find that shit anywhere,"

"Uh...umm."

* * *

You are now Jade Harley, and WHY ISN'T HE WEARING ANY PANTS! You stare at him, dumb founded by the sight.

"Harley?" you snap out of the trance.

"Uh yeah I think it's in the top cabinet in the room," he goes back into the room to check.

"Thanks" you assume he found it. Now all you have to do is wait for him to finish getting ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have made this disclaimer earlier, but i don't own characters or homestuck. But the plot is mine. Warning, there will probably end up being lemon in this some time soon. This is rated M for a reason ;9**

Your name is Dave Strider and you think that bringing Harley with you to the club may end up to be one of the worst thing or the best things you will ever do in your life. You're head is full of so many possible case-scenarios that you're scaring yourself. From the corner of your eye and see Jade in her pretty black dress. The simplicity of the dress suits the her complex personality. It suits her, and you wonder why she doesn't wear it often enough. You pull up into your parking spot, and get out of your car. You close the door and Jade still sits in there confused as ever.

You open the door again and lean in and look at her "Get out of my car, we're here," you get a good look at her face and she looks oddly nervous.

"Dave, I'm nervous," Predictable she probably has never been in a club before, "I don't know if I'll fit in, or just stand out," she said shakily while removing her seat belt slowly and carefully. You close your door and walk over to the other side of the car to open hers.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead and you'll be fine," you hold out a hand to her and help her out of the car. She looks way more beautiful in the moon light then in the slight lighting in your car as you drove. From the corner of your eye you see men turning their heads at her. Jade stands next to you as you shut the car door and lock the doors.

"Are you sure?" she asked again still a bit worried for herself.

"Positive," you gave her the best cool guy smirk that you could ever pull off, and instinctively she giggled at you, "Now come along my lady, and let the Knight of Time show you the way." you tried to act playful to calm her nerves and it worked to an extent.

"Alright," she smiled and grabbed your arm. Again from the corner of your eye you can see all the guys that turned to look at her turn away once they saw her grab your arm. You walk straight to the entrance to the club.

* * *

You are now Jade Harley, and you can't help but take note of the comments you hear around you from other girls as Dave talked the the guard at the entrance.

"Look it's that hot DJ again,"

"Who's that girl with him?"

"Is that his girlfriend?"

You turn your attention back to Dave and his conversation, "So, who's the lady?" the big guard guy at the entrance asked. You and Dave spontaneously look at each other, before Dave turned his attention back to the guard.

"My girlfriend," he said loud and clear so that the crowd of his fan-girls and the big scary guard could hear. Even though it was a lie, you let a very obvious blush was over your face as you look down to hide it even just a little. You turn your attention back to the crowd of girls.

"His girlfriend?"

"Wow, what a shame,"

"He could do way better then some nerd girl in Harry Potter glasses,"

The last comment set you off, and for a second you let go of Dave's arm, "You heard him right! _GIRLFRIEND._ Which means mine, not yours, regardless if I'm 'some nerd girl in Harry Potter glasses' because he obviously chose me rather then you... you," your mind shuffled for something mean to say, "You whore," you erupted. all the steam from your hot head attitude lifted and you have the slightest of an idea of how Dave is going to react to your show.

* * *

You are now Dave Strider, and that has got to be one of the best things you have ever seen in your fucking life. You burst out laughing, breaking your cool guy facade.

"Ha ha! Gog damn it Harley, I knew the girls were going to talk smack, but I didn't know you were going to go fucking ape shit on their asses," You continued to laugh and you can't help but notice Mort, the bouncer, giggling trying to keep himself together, because he probably has never seen something like this happen.

"Wow little lady, you sure put up a fight. Nice one Dave, she's a keeper," he said with a smile letting you in. You grab Jade's and proceeded into the club. No music was playing because the club hasn't even opened yet, and you obviously just arrived. You stop by the bar with Jade before going up to the DJ's room.

"Sup Dave," Janet, the bartender, said to you.

"Sup," You say.

"And may I ask who that lovely young lady behind you is?" she says eying Jade who confusedly looks at her back.

"My girlfriend, Jade," you said defensively, "No way am I letting you be in lesbians with this one."

"Shame," she said with a pout. Jade still kind of looked uncomfortable, "Don't worry hun, I like women. I won't lay a finger on your precious boy toy. But on you, I can guarantee nuffin`" she said with a smile. Jade looked more scared then uncomfortable at this point.

"Well thank you Janet for making the matter worse," you thank her with a sarcastic smile, "please give me my usual, and a nice glass or orange juice for the girl," she snarls at you and hands you a candy red liquid in a glass, and the glass of orange juice. You grab both with one hand, hand the orange juice to Jade, and head up towards the nearest flight of stairs that leads to the DJ's room. You pull out your keys and unlocked the door to the room. The DJ's room was designed to your liking so you at least have hours and hours of a jam session in a comfortable environment. The red walls and carpeting and mahogany couch and rug that complemented them, with the glass coffee table for magazines and such you tend to leave there at times, all lit with a dim red light, which doesn't really matter to you because you wear shades in there anyway. You take a sip of your drink, proudly named Clockwork. That one drink will hopefully pull you through the night that's about to come but if not, you can always order more. Jade rests her glass on the coffee table and sits on the couch.

"So girlfriend, huh?" she asked with a curious smile.

"Yup, girlfriend," you said as you set up the turntables and the computer that held all your mixes in them, "It'd keep those girls away from me," you hope what you just said didn't upset Jade.

"So that means I can do this?" Jade said hugging you from behind. You felt her breast press against the small of your back. And gog damn it, doesn't that one hit you right in the fucking pants.

"Whatever you want babe, you're my girlfriend," you turn around and hold her by her waist. You have no control over your body, it's moving on your own. Your lips start to close in on hers when suddenly there is a knock on the door. You pull away, "You got to be fucking shitting me," you murmured as you walk towards the door and open it.

"Start the music now," Janet came up to tell you. You nodded, and head to your station.

* * *

You're Jade Harley, and all this "girlfriend" and "babe" business is making you want Dave Strider more then you have ever wanted him before. You are pretty sure it's not the case but he tried to kiss you earlier. But you were pretty sure it was just your imagination. Dave closed the door and set his candy red drink next to yours and walked to the turntables.

"You ready for some ill beats?" he asked looking over his shoulder and smirking. You nod and giggled as he placed one of the head phone speakers over his ear and with a slick stroke span the turntable making a _wub_ noise. The bass dropped and the room filled with techno sounds. Dave nodded his head to the beat and turned around and walked towards you. You sat there wide eyed and watched him walk closer, and closer. He stopped in front of the coffee table and grabbed his drink, took a sip, and returned to mixing beats. His hand delicately span the turn tables while his other turned nobs and pushed up levers on the sound board. Watching him was like a work of art. And through the big glass window where you can see the crowd dancing wildly to the beat of Dave's music. He signals you over towards him. You walk up towards him. He put head phones over one of your ears, "Listen to this song carefully" he finally covered your other ear with the head set and started a new song. Dave pulled you over and guided you hands over the turntables as he stood ever so closely behind you. You let him guide your hands on how to mix beats together and you close your eyes to listen to the lyrics of the song.

_Like **jade** your eyes weigh over everyone._

_Even **I** can't help but feel your gravitational pull._

_ The **love** in your eyes as they watch me closely._

_Then **you** pull me in closely._

The same verse sang over and over in a smooth flow. The second word of each stanza formed what Dave was trying to tell me. I turn around and looked at him. He could tell I caught on to what he was trying to tell me. He blushed a little under his sunglasses. A little bit embarrassed you giggled, blushed, and kissed his cheek. You looked into each others eyes intensely, Dave closed up the space in between his and your lips. He pressed his lips against yours gently at first and the kiss got gradually rougher. His tongue found yours and dominated you. Dave pulled away because he could see you couldn't breath.

"Let me go back to my job, and we'll continue this at home," He pulls off your head set and you walk over to take a sip of your drink.

* * *

You are now Dave Strider, and after long last your unrequited love isn't so _un_requited. You changed the song to a remix you made a few weeks ago. You feel Jade wrap her arms around your waist. You put on hand over her arm while your other one scratched.

"Hey Jade," you smiled at her. You felt one of her hand find their way to your belt buckle and undo your belt, "Whoa Harley what the fuck are you doing," ignoring your warning she proceeds to unbutton your pants and find your hardening manhood.

"Just keep mixing your 'ill beats'" she whispers in your ear. You wonder what's gotten into her as she wrapped her digits around your hard and started to stroke slowly. You let out a soft moan and tried to focus on mixing. You turn your head to see what has gotten into her and you catch a glimpse of your cup which was now empty. You moan again and realize what has gotten into her. She's under the influence of alcohol. You don't know weather this was a good thing or bad thing that she was drunk and rubbing you off. She was now applying pressure to random places and stroking faster. You let out another moan. It was getting harder and harder for you to concentrate while you mix while Jade stroke your manhood. Giving up, you set the tracks to a playlist you arranged if you ever got tired of mixing, and you needed a break, and removed her hands from your pants and turned around and kissed her. Your tongue found it's way into her mouth and stroked hers roughly. You guided her to the couch and tried to get her to lay on it when she flips you over and makes to sit down on it.

Jade's hands fall back to stroking your dick. Your hands wander up and down her body, and finally stopped at her breasts. You rubbed through her dress, and let out a soft moan into your mouth as you continued to kiss her. Your hands now wonder to the back of the dress to unzip it and _knock knock_... someone is at the door.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me..." you grumbled and remove yourself out from underneath Jade, and zipping up your pants, and going to the door.

"Oh I heard the DJ was hot, but I didn't expect you to be _that_," you grumbled angrily.

"Get out of here, I'm busy," you are not in the mood to talk to this lady.

"Feisty, I like that," she closes into your face, and looks at your eyes through your shades, "How about you come out and play with me?" you felt a rush of air and a small object fly past you and hit the girl straight on the fore head. You back away as she bends over to cover her head that seemed like it was in pain. She looks up and you and her forehead and her bangs were covered in blue paint. The hit was very precise, and hit the target right in a vital spot. if it wasn't a paint ball, it would have been lethal. That kind of shot could only come from one person you know. You turned back to see Jade your paint ball gun in hand and having a hard time standing up right with out swaying a little. You were surprised how well she hit her target when she couldn't even hold herself up right.

"Wow, that shot sucked," she let out drunkenly, "Listen here lady, that fine piece of work is mine so I suggest you scram before I shoot you again with another paint ball," the girl angrily turned around and left. Jade still having trouble standing, wobbled and fell to the ground and knocked out. You sigh in disbelief. You guess to night isn't your lucky night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm always happy to see them even if there is only 3 of them. I haven't been updating lately due to school and such but now i'm on summer vacation and TAAAADAAAA new chapter. It's a little lemony look out ;3**

* * *

You are Jade Harley, and you cannot stand the pounding feeling going through your head. Your body is so warm that it's suffocating you. You open your eyes to get a face full of a nice creamy skin color. You look up to see a very exhausted looking Dave sleeping with his shades on. _Oh, it's just a shirtless Dave_... wait a minute..._ IT'S A SHIRTLESS DAVE_.

There you see him. You noticed his arm was around you and his other arm was under your head so you could use it like a pillow. Your head was spinning and you noticed that you were wearing one of Dave's many red long sleeved, broken record shirts which was awfully _way _too big for you. Where was your dress from last night? What had even happened last night? You don't remember anything after Dave kissed you. Had anything more happened last night? You don't even know. But what you do know is that this very attractive shirtless man in front of you is very much turning you on.

You shift your body a bit to make yourself level to his face. You are very careful not to wake him up. Your lips are leaning closer and closer to his, and you gently press yours against his. Not to your surprise he woke up. He was always a light sleeper. He pulled away from you and looked you in the eyes.

"Jade?"

* * *

You are now Dave Strider, and is currently being straddled by what seems to be a very horny Jade. You don't know weather this is a good thing or a bad thing. Fuck, you don't even know if anything Jade related is a good or bad thing at this point. She just causes trouble in the best of ways. one of the ways was this. Is the good thing is she wants you so bad that she attacked you in your sleep. The bad thing... well... she's dominating you right now.

You sit up so you both are head to head, and she was sitting on your lap. Her eyes full of lust, heavy breathing, and she looked like she was going to eat you. Which now that you think of it, wouldn't be such a bad thing knowing how bad you wanted it yourself. Your lips crash into hers. They were so soft and melted into yours. She bit your lip you opened your mouth and granted her access in. Your tongue dominated hers as she struggled with breathing. You pull away to give her air but she ricochets back to you. She kissed your neck and slid her cold hand up your torso. You put your hand up the shirt you put her in when she K.O.'ed last night. you could feel the back of her strapless bra that, luckily for you, had the hooks in the back, so you wouldn't have to push it off of her. Just so it keeps things more comfortable for her. Your bro taught you how to get bra's off faster then your cool irony can set into people, and that shit is pretty fucking quick. The hooks unlatch and you feel the piece of cloth fall down her slim body. You can tell she's embarrassed. Her face was bright red and she stopped kissing you. For gog's sake why the fuck did she stop.

Your hands can't help but slowly inch forward to one of the swells. You let your finger brush one of her nipples and she moaned softly. She enjoyed it, and that's all that really mattered to you.

* * *

You are now Jade, and ever so slowly you are easing back to your senses. This is wrong, you can't just attack someone in their sleep and hope they'd go along with your sex shenanigans.

As much as you were enjoying Dave's big warm hands cradling your breasts, it time to stop...

Like now...

No, right now...

How about now?...

Uhhhhhhgggggg. He's just so good at this. What's this he's using his mouth now? Well, it seems as if you are trapped now.

"...Dave..." you manage at least a coherent start to put this sexual tomfoolery to an end.

He looked up at you, his ruby eyes lock with yours though his dark shades, "Yes?"

"More..." No idiot, not more. He grinned and presumed what he was doing but rougher and more pleasing. You have to put an end to this, "...No..." Dave stopped and looked up at you again, but looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" he seemed down, "Do you... not like-"

You cut him off as soon as you realized what he was saying, "No... it's not that. It's just... I don't think I'm ready."

"But you were the one that started it." he said kind of upset.

"On an impulse," you tell him, "If we are going to do this I want it to be something that just happens on a whim, and honestly, I'm kind of scared," you giggled. Dave adjusted his glasses and hugged you tightly.

"Sorry, I didn't know," he kissed your forehead, and put your bra back on you.

"Sorry Dave... do you need me to umm... take care of this for you?" you say embarrassed, and referring to his now tenting black skinny jeans.

"Nah Jade, I think that would make this situation worse for me," he warned you getting out from under you and walked towards the door.

"Then how are you going to..."

"Dead dogs and my grandma, dead dogs and my grandma, dead dogs and my grandma," He turned back and gave you a cool guy smirk and walked out the door.

* * *

You are now Dave and that "Dead dogs and my grandma" shit ain't working.

As much times as you fucking say that, dead dogs and your grandma (who ironically isn't even dead yet) won't calm this beast of a boner tightening your pants right now. Right in the middle. Of course right in the middle of things she has to cut off at the best part. Just like the shit title ironically suggests. I'm fucking stuck in the middle of this girls crazy shit-happenings... and oddly enough I'm okay with it...


End file.
